A Different Journey
by Pokemaniac1026
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A Different Journey

**Author's notes: This is my first fanfic, so sorry if I do anything wrong or stuff, cause it's so different from reading it… I will listen to all of the reviews so if you want something in this story, like for Ash to catch a certain Pokémon, just say so. Also, please say something if I do anything wrong cause I really don't know what I'm doing.**

**Updating might take some time cause my sister is always hogging u the computer but by Christmas I'll have my own computer so it will get much faster then. **

**Also, I'm not sure if you want me to put Pikachu in this story so I will put up a poll on the homepage or whatever its called. Enjoy the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, would I really be writing this….

Chapter 1: A Different start

(this is one of the only part that will actually be like the anime a little)

"And I here by declare to the Pokémon of the world, I will be a Pokémon Master. Pokémon Master, that is what I'll"

"Ash!" A voice said suddenly. The voice turns out to belong to the young boy named Ash's mom. " It's 11 o' clock and you should be asleep.

Time skip (I'm sure you really don't want to read this)

Ash wakes up to the sound of a Dodrio squawking. "Oh no, I'm late, I have to get to Prof. Oaks lab to get my first Pokémon!" He says in a worry. He jumps out of bed and runs out the door.

He then runs down the road to a big building with crowds of people.

(Skipping the part with Gary and his cheerleaders)

Ash pushes through the crowd of people and runs into the laboratory.

"Prof. Oak in here for my first Pokémon," Ash said with worry evident in his voice.

"Well Ash, I'm afraid you're to late, all the Pokémon have been chosen already," said Prof. Oak.

"Please Prof. you've got to have another one," Ash said.

"I'm sorry ash, but I don't," said the Prof. "Well, how about this, I'll lend you one of my Pokémon to catch your own, but be careful out there. Here is a pokeball, a pokedex and a Pokémon to use. Don't wander too far off."

"Thank you so much Prof. Oak", Ash said jumping for joy.

"Now-" The Professor closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was a trail of dust and he could see Ash running out the door. "He is just like his father," Professor Oak sighed.

Out the door Ash was running as fast as he could to route 1. (' Signals thoughts') 'I can't believe that I get to catch my own starter, Gary will be so jealous,' Ash thought.

He looked high and low, but couldn't find any Pokémon besides rattata and pidgey. He was running by a cave and looked in it. 'Maybe some cool Pokémon will be in here,' he thought. As he walked a few feet in, he heard a loud roar. Ash shuddered in fear. 'Maybe this wasn't-' Ash thought as he turned around to go out of the cave. As he did that, the cave caved in and Ash found himself stuck in the cave. 'Great now I'm stuck in here.' Ash thought as he threw the pokeball. 'Please be a fire type, or at least know flash' Ash thought. As the Pokémon came out, it looked around and saw Ash.

"You're not my master," it said.

"Wow, you can talk," Ash said.

"No, I'm communicating to you telepathically," it said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ash, Prof. Oak let be borrow you."

The creature, (obviously being psychic type, because it can talk telepathically) read his mind to find that it was true. "So you aren't lying. I will help you catch a Pokémon like my master asked.

"How did you know that?" Ash asked.

"I am an Alakazam, I can read you're mind," Alakazam said.

"Cool, do you happen to know the move flash?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Alakazam said, as the cave lit up. "Lead the way."

Alakazam and Ash set down the path until they came to a fork in the cave. Ash went left and Alakazam followed. They walked down the path when the lights went out.

"Oh no Alakazam, use flash again," Ash said while walking.

"Sur-" Alakazam said as he was cut off by a scream. (But he used flash anyway.) He saw Ash flowing down a large stream very rapidly while screaming.

"Ash," Alakazam said while quickly floating towards him. He grabbed Ash and used teleport to get out of the water.

Ash and Alakazam found themselves in a large chamber with a rock on the middle. Ash saw a green creature with two gray lumps on its head. It was standing on two feet and had two stubby arms. It had a tooth sticking out of its mouth and tow eyes right under the lumps on both sides of its head. It was yellow under its mouth and in-between its legs.

"Wow, that looks cool, I'm going to catch it," Ash said. He took out his pokedex and scanned it.

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. This Pokémon is a dragon type, its gender is girl, and is currently on level 7. It has the ability sheer force. It knows the moves Rage and Bite. The odd coloring of this pokémon suggests that it is a shiny pokémon. This pokémon has the jolly nature. This pokémon is usually found in the Hoenn region, but has lately been sighted in various caves in Kanto."

"Wow, a super rare pokémon and its shiny. I think its cool, I'm going to catch it," Ash said. "Alakazam use hypnosis," Ash said. Alakazam looked at the Bagon and weird psychic beams appeared. The Bagon, who was standing on the rock, slowly started to fall asleep. "All right Alakazam, use psychic," Ash said. Alakazam concentrated on the Bagon and slammed in on the cave wall. Because Bagon was a weak pokémon, it was out cold with swirls in its eyes. "Go pokeball," Ash said. The pokeball wiggled back and forth until it flashed and sparkles came off of it confirming the capture as a success. "Wow great job Alakazam," Ash said. "Can you teleport us to Prof. Oaks lab?" asked Ash.

"Sure," Alakazam said.

Suddenly, Ash and Alakazam were back in Prof. Oak's lab, much to the Professors surprise. "Ah, Ash, back already," Prof. Oak said.

"Yeah, Alakazam helped me find a really cool pokémon," Ash said as he threw the pokeball.

"Ash, how did you get a shiny Bagon?!" The professor asked loudly.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to go show him to my mom." Ash said.

"Wait, I want to research him!" Prof. Oak said as Ash and Bagon ran out the door.

On the way to Ash's house Ash said, "I'm your new trainer and friend, my names Ash."

"My name is Sophie, look forward to getting to know you better," Sophie said. (In this story Pokémon have names like humans)

Ash then said "So that means you're a- WAIT A SECOND, DID I JUST UNDERSTAND YOU!?"

Sophie then said, "Whoa, cool I heard from my parents that very few humans have this ability. This is cool, now we can talk to each other, this is going to be awesome!" (Don't forget she has the jolly nature, so she is going to be happy like this.)

"Ok that's cool, let's go to see my mom before we set out on our journey together," Ash said.

"Ok Ash," Sophie said excitedly as she jumped into Ash's arms.

'Wow, she isn't as heavy as I thought she would be,' Ash thought as they walked to his house.

(Time skip)

Ash and Sophie made it to Ash's house by noon. Ash said, "Mom, I'm home, come and look at my pokémon." Ash's mother walked down the stairs.

"Wow Ash that pokémon is the cutest thing I've ever seen," she said while hugging it. "Oh Ash, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't worry, I'll call you at every city. See you later," Ash said.

"Good luck Ash, she said."

And with that, Ash's great journey begins.

**Authors notes: Wow, that was much harder then I thought, but I'll get through it. Please review and tell me what you think. I really hoped you enjoyed this.**

**I will be setting up a poll on whether or not to have Ash catch Pikachu or not. Also, tell me if you want Ash to catch any pokémon he doesn't have in the anime because he will have most of the pokémon he has plus new ones. So far, I have a few good ones in mind. Thanks for reading this and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Journey: Ch. 2

**Authors notes: Here is the 2****nd**** chapter of my fanfic. I post a few chapters at a time so you guys can read a lot at the same time if you feel like it. I really hope you're enjoying this story, cause you don't know how hard I worked on this. (I'm a nerd with almost no imagination ****) So yeah review and tell me anything you want happening in the story (I can't make all of them happen so I will use the ones I like the most. Enough with this boring nonsense, lets get back onto the story. I will post the stats of Ash's pokémon and stuff like that every chapter because I feel like it. **

**Bagon (Sophie)(Shiny) Lv.7; Moves: Rage, Bite; Ability: Sheer Force (Sheer Force is Bagons hidden ability); Gender: Girl; Nature: Jolly**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could own pokémon, I don't. Reality is tough people.

Ash and Sophie walked out of Ash's house onto route 1. (I won't always be naming the routes cause I haven't memorized them)

"Wow Ash, I finally get to see the world," Sophie said. "I've always wanted to get stronger and see the world. Thanks for making my dreams come true."

"No problem, and besides, I've always wanted to do this too so the feelings are mutual," said Ash. (I think that's the right word)

As Ash and Sophie walked further into the world they started to see more pokémon.

"Wow Ash, look at all the wild pokémon here. I bet they're so jealous of me cause I have the bestest (pokémon don't have good grammar) trainer ever," said Sophie.

"Thanks Sophie," Ash said. "I bet we will be the best team ever." (Please review if this sounds to made up or whatever they call it like corny or something I'm not really sure)

"Hey look Ash," said Sophie. "It's almost dark. We should rest soon, you've been walking and carrying me for hours."

Ash looked up at the sky and saw it was dusk. "All right," he said. "We can rest for the night here," he said pointing to a clearing in the grass. "First we will set up the stuff and then I will cook us a meal. (Forgot to tell you Ash isn't stupid in this fanfic) But before we do that, we will have to get firewood and start a fire."

"Ok lets go," said Sophie.

(Time skip)

"Ok now that we have the firewood we can start the fire," said Ash. He sat down and started rubbing the sticks together. Sophie watched with curiosity and wanted to help. She started biting the wood thinking it would help. "Sophie, what are you doing?" ask asked. Suddenly, her teeth lit up on fire. Whoa, what move is that?' asked Ash. Suddenly he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"It appears Sophie has unlocked the hidden egg move: Fire Fang," the voice said.

"Who's there?" asked Ash.

"It's me, your pokedex, Dexter," the voice said.

"Cool, I didn't know you could talk," Ash said. (Don't question it, it's my fanfic)

"There was a glitch in my programming when I was made," said Dexter.

"Cool, this can be helpful," said Ash.

"I will try to assist you in anyway I can Ash. But for now, I will see you later," said Dexter.

"Well that was cool," said Sophie. "First I learn fire fang, and then he starts talking. I even got the fire to start," she said.

Ash didn't even notice this until she said it. He looked over and said "Wow, great job, Sophie. Now I can start cooking. Oh, and for the night do you want to be in your pokeball?"

"No, no, no, no I hate that thing so much," she said.

"Ok I said, you can sleep with me then," he said.

"Ok, that's cool, now let's eat, I'm starved," she said.

"Ok, the food is almost done," she said.

The food was soon ready and Ash and Sophie both ate a lot. They had a surprisingly large appetite. They then went to bed shortly after.

(Time skip)

The next morning, Ash and Sophie got up and started looking for pokémon. (This part will be mostly like the anime)

"Hey lets catch that pidgey," said Ash. "Go Sophie, time for your first battle."

"Um… Ash, I don't know how to battle. If you could catch that pidgey maybe it could teach me," said Sophie. Ash sweatdropped.

"Ok then, I'll try my best. I can weaken it with this rock," Ash said as he picked up a rock and threw it at the pidgey.

"Wait, wait," but it was too late. Ash already threw the rock. "Ash, that was a spearow. They are know for having a huge temper," Sophie said as she sweatdropped.

"Uh-oh," was all Ash could say as the rock hit the spearow. It then squawked and suddenly hundreds of spearow came flying towards them. "RUN," Ash screamed.

They ran as fast as they could (Ash was carrying Sophie since Bagon are slow pokémon) but the spearow were gaining on them. When they finally caught up the spearow started pecking them and Ash saw the only way to get away form them. "Sophie, hold your breath," he said.

Sophie didn't question and Ash jumped into the river. Ash and Sophie were floating down the river at fast speeds. Suddenly, Ash felt him bump into something hard, and everything went black.

**Author's notes: Sorry this chapter was so short but I needed to put up some polls for you guys to decide stuff. Please go on by profile thing and vote or whatever otherwise I'll decide by myself. One will be about yes Pikachu or no Pikachu and the other one will be something about traveling companions for Ash. So yeah like review and go vote please. Enjoy the rest of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Different Journey: Ch. 3

**Authors notes: Hi peoples ****. Hahaha cliffhangers, I'm so evil. This is the 3****rd**** chapter of this fanfic (obviously). I read your reviews and I thank you for the nice stuff you said and constructive criticism and I will take in your suggestions. The Pikachu poll is tied right now so like vote before it closes.(Just don't let it be tied) I will end it in a chaper or 2 so go to my profile and vote. Also sorry with the confusion about Ash being able to hold his Bagon. I didn't think they weighed 88 lbs. so sorry about that. Enjoy the story **

"**Are talking and pokémon talking**

'**Are thoughts**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon (time to go cry in a corner )

Ash awoke to something nudging him on his side. He awoke and groaned in pain. "What happened," asked Ash.

"Well, we were being chased by lots of spearows and you jumped into a river," said Sophie. "Then, you hit something and you stopped moving. After that, we got washed up on a shore. (I know this sounds a little dumb with the river and shore part, but go with it) Then, I looked around for help and found some girl not too far away. She then took out some weird thing and started pretending like she was talking with someone. It was weird. Anyway, then a bunch of weird guys came with a truck and put you in it. The girl and me went in the truck and came here where some person started patching up your wounds. And then she left."

"That's a weird story," said Ash. "Well, come on, we have to go now. Ash, said as he got up and walked out of the room with Sophie following.

Ash walked down the hall and down the stairs. While he was on the stairs, he felt a pain on his hip, but pretended like it was nothing.

On the way down, he bumped into a nurse. "You should be in bed, that wound you got was very bad," said the nurse.

"Well, I don't want to, I have to go on my pokémon journey," said Ash as he walked by her and down the stairs. She was following him though.

"Ash got into the lobby and was about to walk out the door when he heard a voice

"Hey, are you ok," said the voice. Ash turned around to see a girl with brown hair, a blue shirt, a red skirt, and a white hat with a pokeball on it. "I found your Bagon and followed it to you. You looked in bad shape," she said.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. My names Ash, what's your name," Ash asked.

"My name is Leaf. I'm a pokémon trainer too. I just started my journey. I got a Bulbasaur from Prof. Oak," Leaf said.

"Cool," said Ash. "I'll see you around Leaf, I'm going to the pokémon center."

"I was going to go there too, can I go with you," Leaf asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier," said Ash. They both walked down the road of Viridian City. (They were in Viridian city) "There it is," said Ash.

"Be on the look out for pokémon thieves," said a voice that was driving by on a motorcycle. She was too far away before Ash could respond.

'I wonder what that was about,' Ash thought as he and Leaf walked into a pokémon center. (I know Bagon isn't like hurt or anything, but just pretend the pokemart is in the pokémon center like in the new games)

Ash walked across the pokémon center to the pokemart section, while Leaf went to heal her Bulbasaur.

"I think that we should buy some pokeballs to catch some new friends," said Ash.

"Also buy some potions for when I get hurt in battle," said Sophie.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ash. 'I already have enough food, and now I just need some poison and paralyze heals for when we go in Viridian Forest,' thought Ash as he picked up a few and walked over to the counter. The cashier said, "the total is $1,100." (Just remember, that's not a lot in pokémon, and $ is really pokedollars in this)

Ash handed him the money and walked back to where Leaf was waiting for her Bulbasaur to be healed. "Hey, Leaf-" said Ash as he was cut off by an explosion coming from the roof. There was smoke everywhere. "What happened," asked Ash.

"Prepare for trouble," said a voice.

"Make it double," said another.

To protect the world from devastation," the first voice said as the smoke cleared showing a girl with pink hair and a boy with purple hair. There was also a Meowth right next to them.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said the boy.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love," said the girl.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the boy.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight", said James.

"Meowth, that's right," said the meowth.

"What are you talking about," asked Ash.

"We're here for the sick and rare pokémon," said Jessie.

"Well, I won't let you," said Ash.

"Go, Sophie," Ash said as the shiny Bagon came out from behind him.

"Look it's a Bagon," said James. "And it's shiny too. The boss would love that."

"Lets capture it," said Jessie. "Go, ekans."

"Go koffing," said James.

"Not on my watch," said Ash as he scanned koffing and ekans with Dexter.

"Koffing, the Poison Gas pokémon. Koffing is a poison type pokémon with the ability levitate. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning. Approach with extreme caution. Ekans, the snake pokémon. Ekans is a poison type with the ability intimidate. Ekans moves silently and stealthily. They eat the eggs of birds, such as pidgey and spearow, whole. Both of these pokémon look very weak Ash. Be careful though, they will be hard to beat together." (remember Dexter can talk in this fanfic)

"Sophie use bite on ekans

Sophie ran up to the ekans and bit down on its tail hard.

"Ekans!" ekans screamed in pain.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know how to battle Sophie?" asked Ash.

"Well I do, but back when I used to live in that cave, I was very weak and I thought that I was too weak to beat the spearow," said Sophie.

"I don't thin ekans thinks you're weak," Ash said while pointing to the ekans who was in pain.

"Well, I'll just try my best," said Sophie.

"Great job, now use rage," said Ash.

Sophie turned red as its attack grew.

"Koffing, use smokescreen, said James.

"Koffing," yelled koffing, as it sprayed smoke from the holes on its body.

"Quickly, while it's distracted, ekans use poison sting," yelled Jessie.

"Ekans, "yelled ekans as it shot poison arrows (I honestly have no idea what they are) at Sophie.

"This isn't fair, its 2 v. 1," yelled Ash.

"We're bad guys, we don't play by the rules, "said James.

"Ash, let me help you," said Leaf. "Go, Bulbasaur. Quick use tackle on that koffing."

"Bulba, Bulbasaur" yelled while charging at the koffing.

"Koffing!" koffing yelled, starting to look like it was exhausted.

"Quick Sophie, use fire-fang on that Koffing," Ash yelled.

Sophie rushed at koffing, with her fangs on fire. "Koffing!" koffing yelled as he fell to the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"What, how did koffing feint already," asked James while looking disappointed.

"Rage raises a pokémon's attack power, causing koffing to take immense damage," said Ash. "Now, quickly Sophie, use bite on ekans," yelled Ash.

"Ekans, run away quickly," yelled Jessie as ekans started to run away from the incoming bagon. Due to Bagon's low speed, ekans was getting away from Sophie.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip, hold down ekans," shouted Leaf.

"Bulba, bulba bulbasaur," yelled bulbasaur as vines shot out from its bulb.

"Ekans," ekans yelled while being ensnared by bulbasaur's vine whip. Sophie finally caught up to ekans and used bite.

"Bagon," Sophie shouted while chomping down on ekans scaly body.

"Ek-," ekans started to say but fell down with swirls in his eyes while groaning.

"Ekans!" Jessie shouted. "Go meowth, do something."

"Taste my scratch attack," meowth yelled while charging at Sophie.

"Fire-fang, quick," yelled Ash. Meowth was quickly getting closer to Sophie while her fangs lit on fire. Meowth stuck his hand out and attempted to scratch Sophie, but Sophie caught meowth's hand in her mouth and chomped on him while he screamed in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow," yelled meowth, while retreating back to Jessie and James.

"Now what, we're out of pokémon," yelled Jessie.

"Quickly, retreat," yelled Meowth.

"Team Rockets running off again!" they all yelled while running to the meowth balloon.

We'll be back for that pokémon of yours, twerp," said Jessie, as she meowth and James started floating. Ash ran over to where they were, but they were put of site.

"Great job Sophie," yelled Ash. "You too bulbasaur."

"Thank you for saving all the pokémon, said Nurse Joy.

"It was no problem, said Ash and Leaf.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal our pokémon," said Ash.

"Sure, said Nurse Joy," while taking Ash and Leaf's pokémon.

(time skip)

"Wow Leaf, you're a really good trainer," said Ash. They were outside the pokémon center with the sunset in the background. (like when the anime episodes end)

"So are you Ash," said Leaf. "So, I was wondering if I could travel with you. We both could learn a lot from each other," she said.

"Sure, it would be fun to travel with someone else," said Ash. "C'mon, lets go to Viridian Forest," he said, as they walked of toward the giant forest.

(scene change)

"So, I'm judging the mission was a success," said a voice.

"Well boss, now that you mention it…." James said while looking at a man who was covered in shadows. (sounds evil) (not really) "We were foiled by a boy with a rare shiny bagon and a girl with a bulbasaur."

"A shiny bagon," the boss said. "Hmm… this is a rare find. Go after this boy, I want this Bagon. Salamence could be a really good pokémon for us."

"Yes, sir," they all said.

**Author's notes: **

**(Dramatic Music) So, how did you like it? You can't have a pokémon anime fanfic without Jessie, James, and Meowth. (at least I think) The motto is so funny cause it sounds so dumb when they say it.**

"**Hey we can hear you, you know!" yelled Jessie, as her head got large in anger. (like in the anime)**

**"Run for your life," I say. Never deal with an angry Jessie. (I learned that from meowth and James) Well, anyway, I will try to update as soon as I can. Tell me if you want Ash to catch a certain pokémon. I will try to write another chapter by tomorrow or the day after that. See ya later pokefans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Go vote on Pikachu. He wants you to vote. Don't let it be a tie, he says.(It is a tie now) This chapter will be about Viridian Forest. I will try to make the chapters a little longer but updates may take a little longer now. Enjoy the chapter peoples **

Ch. 4

Ash and Leaf are currently walking form Viridian City to Viridian Forest.

"Ash, its getting dark, we should probably set up camp soon," Leaf says.

"Ok fine, but me and Sophie need some wood to start a fire and cook dinner," says Ash. "Can you go collect wood while we set up camp?"

"Sure, come on out bulbasaur," Leaf said.

"Bulbasaur," said bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, we have to go look for wood so we can start a fire to cook food. Lets go deeper in the forest," said Leaf, as she and Bulbasaur walked deep into the forest.

"Ok Sophie, lets go set up camp," said Ash.

(time skip)

"Ok, now that we are done and that Leaf still isn't back, lets go look for new pokémon," says Ash.

"Yeah, I want to get a new friend. I gets lonely, just you and me. At least now I have bulbasaur to talk to also," said Sophie.

"They both walked deeper into the woods to look for new pokémon.

"Ash, I hear something in that bush," said Sophie. "Sounds like a small pokémon. Lets go look."

Ash and Sophie went to the bush to see if anything was in there when suddenly something hit Ash. "Ow, what was that," asked Ash.

"Ash, it looks like a small eevee," said Sophie, as Ash got up. "Looks like it's about 4 months old." We should catch it, eevees make great friends." Suddenly Dexter said:

"And are strong battlers if trained well." They can evolve into 8 different pokémon. Most are usually fast and have another very strong attack. Let me scan it."

"Ok," said Ash.

"Eevee, the evolution pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. Eevee is a normal type pokémon with the ability adaptability. This eevee is a male."

"Cool, lets catch it," says Ash. "Sophie, use bite." Sophie charged towards the eevee attempting to bite it. Just as Sophie was about to land a hit, the eevee jumped straight up and used sand-attack.

"Ahh, my eyes," said Sophie. "Ash it is hard for me to see."

"Your accuracy has been slightly lowered Sophie," said Dexter.

"Sophie try to attack again, but use rage first," said Ash.

Sophie turned red as her attack grew. She charged at the eevee but instead of biting him, Sophie rammed him with her head.

"It appears you have learned the move headbutt," said Dexter.

"Cool, great job Sophie," said Ash.

"Use headbutt again," commanded Ash.

"Take this eevee," Sophie yelled as she charged at the young eevee. Eevee just stood there looking bored.

"You won't hit me again, I used sand-attack on you so now you can't see," said a voice which appeared to be the eevee.

"Just because you used sand-attack once, doesn't mean he won't be able to see you," said Ash.

"You… understand me?" asked the eevee in curiosity. He wasn't paying attention to the battle and got rammed by Sophie's headbutt. He was sent into a nearby tree, hit it, and fell over. "That… hurt… a lot," said the eevee. He looked like he was about to feint.

"Go pokeball," shouted Ash, as he threw the capsule at the young eevee. The pokeball wiggled back and forth. The eevee was obviously trying to escape. Unfortunately for the eevee, he was to weak, and got caught. Sparkles flew off the pokeball confirming its capture.

"Yes, "shouted Ash. "We caught an eevee Sophie. Lets let him out so we can heal his wounds." Ash threw the pokeball, and out came eevee. He had a bunch of scratches all over his body. "Here eevee, let me spray you with this potion. It will sting at first, but it will make you feel better."

Eevee just looked at Ash in curiosity as Ash sprayed the potion on eevee. Eevee slightly flinched but it was visible that he was holding in the pain. "How can you understand me?" asked eevee. "I have never heard of a human understanding pokémon."

"I'm not sure how I can, but I think it is cool that I can do that," replied Ash. "So, what's your name?

"My name is Joe," said the eevee. "So, does that mean you're my new trainer? Are you going to stuff me in that ball again? I hated that thing."

"Well, I am your new trainer, but we are also friends. Together, you, me Sophie, and any other friends we catch along the way are going to become pokémon masters."

"I have never heard of a human who wanted to be kind to pokémon. My parents say they are mean and abusive. They recently escaped from these people they called Team Rocket. I'm not sure what that means but they said to stay away from humans," said Joe. "You're a human. Maybe you're this Team Rocket. Get away from me."

"Hey I'm not Team Rocket. Team Rocket is a bunch of bad guys who try to use pokémon to take over the world. They steal and abuse pokémon for their own use. I wouldn't do that," said Ash.

"How do I know you're not lying," asked Joe.

"Ask Sophie," said Ash.

"Is he lying?" asked Joe. "I don't trust him."

"No, Ash is very kind. He is nice to me, and listens to me. He also gives me food," said Sophie. "Let him show you. Just try him for a little. I'm sure if you don't like him after that, he'll let you go."

"Ok, I'll trust you, for now. But if you are like that Team Rocket, I'll destroy you," said Joe.

"Glad to have you trusting me Joe. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.

"I do like the sound of this pokémon master thing. I want to be a master, said Joe.

"Ok then, lets go back to camp. I'm sure Leaf is back by now," said Ash. Ash, Sophie and Joe all walked back to where the camp was. Once they got there they saw Leaf with her bulbasaur looking for something.

"Hey Leaf," said Ash.

"Where were you Ash?" asked Leaf. "You told me you would stay at camp. I thought you left without me."

"I was looking for new pokémon. Look I caught an eevee," said Ash.

"An eevee," shouted Leaf. "I've always wanted one. They're so cute," she said, while running over to the eevee and hugging it.

"Hey, get off me, let go," yelled eevee. But all Leaf heard was "eev, eevee, eevee." Joe then used sand-attack on Leaf, who immediately dropped him.

"I don't think he likes me…" Leaf said while Ash just sweatdropped.

Suddenly Ash's stomach started grumbling and he said, "I think its time to eat…"

Ash and Leaf both sat down and ate some soup. "Wow Ash, you're a really good cook," said Leaf.

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to before I left for my pokémon journey," said Ash. "I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Leaf," said Ash as he walked to his sleeping bag.

(time skip)

Ash woke up very early in the morning to go train Sophie and Joe. "Guys, wake up," Ash whispered to them.

"Why so early…" mumbled Joe. "I don't like waking up early.

"We have to start training for the first gym," said Ash.

"What's a gym?" asked Sophie.

"Well, around Kanto there are ten gyms," said Ash. (remember how Gary bragged about having 10 gym badges) "They are usually in cities or towns. We need to beat 8 gym leaders at the gyms and get badges. Once we have 8 badges, we can enter the pokémon league tournament. Let me just leave a note for Leaf."

"What's the pokémon league tournament?" asked Joe.

"I'll tell you about that later," replied Ash. They walked deeper into the forest to look for a good training spot. When they found one, Ash said, "For now, we have to train to beat the first Gym leader in Pewter city. I hear he specializes in rock types. Sophie, we will work on learning brick break, since its super effective and your speed. Joe, you can't learn any moves that are super effective on rock types, so we will work on your attack power and long ranged attacks like shadow ball and a move to raise your evasiveness, double team. Sophie, I want you to run around this place 10 times as fast as you can and Joe, I want you to work on tackling that big rock until it breaks. This will raise your attack and speed guys. Don't complain cause the sooner you do it, the sooner you'll be done. Then we can work on moves.

"Fine," they both grumbled, as they started to do what Ash told them.

(time skip)

Ash looked at his pokémon. Sophie looked exhausted. She was panting a lot and looked like she was about to drop. Joe looked like he has a very bad headache.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" asked Ash. Sophie and Joe just glared at him while Ash sweatdropped. "Haha, maybe next time I'll join the training too…." Mumbled Ash so they wouldn't attack him. That seemed to calm them down. "Have a break, then we can work on moves. I can only do one of you at a time though. Who wants to go first?" asked Ash. Sophie being the energetic dragon that she is, volunteered first.

"Pick me, oh, pick me," she yelled.

"Ok then, Sophie you can go first and Joe can go after," said Ash.

(time skip-break over)

Ash was talking to Sophie while Joe just watched with curiosity. "Ok Sophie, You're going to learn brick break. It's a fighting-type move, so it will be super effective against rock type pokémon.

"Ok, what do I do," asked Sophie.

"Karate Chop those small rocks with your hand. Once you can do them in one shot, we will try the bigger ones. Once you can break those, then I think you've mastered it," said Ash.

"Ok," said Sophie. She started to chop the rocks with her hand. After a while, they got cracks in them. Finally, she broke a few. "Yes, finally," said Sophie.

"Keep going," replied Ash.

(time skip)

Sophie eventually got to the point where she could break the small rocks with one swing. "Ok, now we will work on the bigger rocks, said Ash. Sophie started chopping the big rocks with her hand.

"Ash, I really hate you right now," yelled Sophie.

"Don't worry, it will only get easier," replied Ash. Sophie grumbled but kept doing it anyway.

(time skip)

"I think you've learned brick-break Sophie," said Ash. "Good job. See I told you it wasn't so hard." Sophie then jumped up and used brick-break on Ash's head.

"Well, it was totally worth it," Sophie replied while walking to where Joe was with a satisfied look on his face. Ash just moaned on the ground. "Your turn Joe, she said. Joe got up to where ash was. Meanwhile, Ash had got up and saw Joe.

"Hey Joe, ready for your training?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Joe replied.

"Ok, first we will work on shadow ball," said Ash. Concentrate your energy to the front of you and envision yourself building up a ball of pure shadow energy. Then fire it once you have it good."

Joe was concentrating very hard. After a while, you could see a little bit of shadow energy building up in front of him. He got too excited and it disappeared.

"Almost Joe," replied Ash. "Keep trying."

(time skip)

Finally Joe had built up enough energy to call it a shadow ball. "Great job, Joe," Ash yelled. "Now, fire it at that tree." Joe did what Ash told him but he missed. "Let's work on your accuracy," said Ash.

(time skip)

Joe had finally mastered shadow ball and could fire it with good accuracy too. "Great job Joe," yelled Ash. "Now lets do double team. Double team isn't as hard. Just envision yourself making a bunch of copies of yourself." True too Ash's words, Joe mastered double team very quickly. "Great Job Joe," said Ash. "You learned double team very fast," said Ash. "Lets go back to ca"-

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie, as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"And make it double," said James, as he jumped out of a tree.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth, that's right," yelled meowth, as he jumped out off the giant meowth balloon and threw a net. But, unfortunately for meowth, Ash, Sophie and Joe all dodged the net.

"What do you 3 losers want," yelled Ash.

"We want your Bagon," said the 3 together.

"The boss would surely give us a raise if we could get him a shiny Bagon," said James.

"Just imagine," said Meowth. (Meowth's fantasy time) "The boss with a huge shiny Salamence. He'd be flying around, stealing pokémon, and he'd be unstoppable," said Meowth. "He'd give Jessie and James tons of money, and I'd be top cat again," Meowth said dreamily.

"So hand over that bagon now!" yelled Jessie. "Or face the consequences. Go ekans!"

"Go koffing!" yelled James.

"Not on my watch," yelled Ash. "Sophie, Joe, destroy these old hags."

"Who are you calling an old hag," yelled Jessie as her head blew up with a tick mark on her forehead. "I'll show you, Ekans, use poison sting attack," she shouted.

"Joe, use double team," Ash commanded. "Sophie, back him up with fire-fang on koffing," he yelled. Suddenly, a bunch of fake eevees appeared out of nowhere. Koffing and ekans looked around confused, when suddenly Sophie bit Koffing. Koffing screamed in pain. He was singed.

"It appears Koffing has been burned," said Dexter.

"Yes," yelled Ash. "Joe, use shadow ball on ekans." Although the poison sting destroyed a lot of the eevee clones, there were still a few left. Ekans and koffing were still confused, while Koffing was taking damage from his burn, when suddenly, a ball of pure shadows hit Ekans.

"Ekans!" ekans hissed in pain.

"Finish them off," yelled Ash. "Joe, use"-

"Koffing, use smokescreen," yelled James.

When the smoke cleared, all three of them were nowhere in sight. "We almost had them, good job guys," said Ash. "Let's go back to the camp.

Ash, Sophie and Joe walked back to where Leaf was. "Oh, hey Ash," said Leaf. "How'd your training go? While you were gone, bulbasaur and I trained too. She learned leech seed and poison powder. We also caught an oddish. My pokedex said oddish aren't usually found in Viridian Forest. Oddish is a grass/ poison type pokémon. I'm trying to train a team of grass type pokémon."

"That's great Leaf," replied Ash. "Sophie learned brick-break and raised her speed a lot. Joe learned shadow ball and double team as well as raising his attack."

"Cool," replied Leaf. "Lets go to Pew"-

"Are you one of the trainers from the town of Pallet?" asked a man. Leaf looked over and saw a man in a samurai outfit folding up a sword to Ash's neck.

"Yes, just please don't kill me," said Ash.

"Then I challenge you to a battle," he replied.

"What kind of person holds a sword up to someone's throat to challenge them to a battle?" asked Ash.

"Relax, I wasn't going to stab you anyway. It is just part of my outfit," replied the samurai.

"Ok then," said Ash. "What kind of battle will it be, 1 on 1 or two on two?"

"We will have a 2 on 2 battle," replied samurai. "Follow me," he said as he led them to a small battlefield. "Send out your first pokémon. Go pinsir!" yelled samurai, as he threw a pokeball. Out came a brown bipedal pokémon. It had claws on its hands and 2 horns on its head. The horns had spikes on them. Pinsir looked mad and had a weird looking mouth.

"Use me Ash," said Joe.

"Ok, I choose you! Joe," yelled Ash. Joe leapt onto the battlefield and said: "ready to battle Ash!" All everyone else heard was, "eevee!"

Ash took out his pokedex and scanned pinsir.

"Pinsir, the stag-beetle pokémon. This fearsome Pokémon uses its powerful claws to put the squeeze on its opponents. Pinsir is a bug type pokémon. Be careful Ash," yelled Dexter. This Pinsir has very high attack. Don't let your pokémon get caught in-between its two horns.

"Ok," said Ash. "Joe, use double-team." Joe flashed for a second and suddenly a bunch of copies of him appeared on the battlefield.

"Pinsir, lookout. There are many of them. We don't know which one is real. Keep your guard up," yelled samurai.

"Charge up a shadow ball, Joe," yelled Ash. "Then follow up with tackle."

"Take this," yelled Joe as he shot the shadow ball. Pinsir was confused because of all the eevees and got hit by the shadow ball. Then Joe rammed into him with tackle.

"Not bad, trainer from Pallet," said Samurai. "But you will need more then that to defeat me." "Pinsir, use your speed to run into all the eevees until you find the real one. Then use vice grip and follow it up with Seismic toss."

Ash saw the eevee clones disappearing as Pinsir ran into them. Pinsir eventually found the real eevee and used vice grip. "Try to wiggle out of it Joe," yelled Ash. But it was no use. Pinsir had already started to throw Joe into the air.

"That's a seismic toss," said Leaf fro the sidelines.

"Joe, quick use tackle from the air," Ash shouted as Joe got close to Pinsir.

"Dodge it Pinsir," yelled Samurai But it was too late. Joe had already crashed into Pinsir. Pinsir struggled to get up, but then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"What, how is Pinsir unable to battle already?" samurai shouted as he returned Pinsir.

"Since Joe was in the air, the force of tackle was amplified, which resulted in Pinsir getting knocked out.," said Ash.

"Smart trainer from Pallet, but you will never defeat this pokémon. Go, metapod," yelled Samurai. "Quick, use harden."

"Meta-metapod," yelled as its body took a metallic glow.

"Joe, metapod's defense has been raised. Use shadow ball," shouted Ash.

Metapod, being unable to move (you guys know why) took the attack head on. "Quick, use shadow ball again," yelled Ash.

"Metapod, quick use harden," shouted samurai. Ash smiled knowing samurai fell into his trap. The shadow ball hit metapod. When it finished, metapod could be seen with swirls in his eyes.

"What!?" yelled samurai. "Metapod raised his defense, how did that knock him out?"

"Metapod raised his physical defense while shadow ball is a special move. Physical defense has no effect on special attacks," stated Ash.

"You are smart, trainer from Pallet. But you have a long way to go," said Samurai. "All the other trainers from Pallet were here 3 days ago."

"3 days!" Ash shouted. "C'mon guys we have to go," he said as he ran down the road leaving a trail of dust behind.. Everyone else just sweatdropped.

"Wait for us Ash," shouted Leaf, as she bulbasaur, Sophie and Joe ran after him.

**Authors notes: That was a long chapter, I think. There will be another part to the Viridian Forest chapter. The eevee I got from a reviewer who wanted one of eevees evolved forms so if you want him to catch a certain pokémon, just tell me. The Pikachu poll is going to be on for a few more chapters. Only one side is winning. I will tell you when the poll is over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: This is the second part of Viridian forest. Unfortunately, Team rocket won't be in this part because it was supposed to all be one part, but I changed it. Also, sorry if you wanted Ash to catch caterpie, but I didn't see the use of putting him in, just to release him a few chapters later. I won't answer questions in the reviews. Read more to find out. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Ch. 5

Leaf, Sophie and Joe (bulbasaur was in its pokeball) finally caught up to Ash. "Ash, why'd you run off like that!" yelled Leaf.

"I have to beat Gary," said Ash.

"Who's Gary?" asked Leaf.

"Gary is my childhood rival. He is so stuck up and snobby just because Prof. Oak is his grandpa.," said Ash.

"I don't like stuck up people, lets hurry," said Leaf.

Ash and Leaf were walking down a path when suddenly

"Pidge, Pidgeotto," said a voice. A brown bird with a white underside flew down. It had red hair (What is that stuff?) on its head, and yellow and red tail feathers.

"Hey, it's a Pidgeotto," said Ash. "I'm gonna catch it." Ash took out his pokedex.

"Pidgeotto, an evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. This Pidgeotto is a male and evolved early for some reason. This Pidgeotto looks strong, but I think you can take it," said Dexter.

"Go Joe," yelled Ash. "Use shadow ball." Joe built up a ball of shadows in front of him, and then fired it at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto started flapping its wings rapidly and a gust of wind appeared.

"That's gust attack," said Ash. "Joe, use double-team and run around in circles. Then use shadow ball once he's confused." Joe did what Ash told him. There were a bunch of eevees running in circles. Pidgeotto didn't know which eevee was which and was looking around when suddenly a shadow ball hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. "Quick Joe, use tackle while he's on the ground." Joe charged at the Pidgeotto on the ground. He then tackled the pidgeotto and pidgeotto went flying into a tree.

"Go pokeball!" yelled Ash. Ash threw the pokeball at the pidgeotto, who was attempting to get up. The capsule absorbed the pidgeotto who was trying to escape but it was to weak and was caught. "Yes, I caught a pidgeotto!" Ash shouted. Ash released pidgeotto and scanned its moves and nature with his pokedex.

"This pidgeotto knows the moves, tackle, sand-attack, gust, and quick attack. He also knows the egg move brave bird. He has a relaxed nature," said Dexter.

"Wow, that's a great move set," said Ash. "Hey pidgeotto, what's your name," asked Ash.

"My name is Michael," said the bird. "I await your orders master. If you don't mind, I would like to stay out of that ball thing. It is rather uncomfortable."

"I'm not your master Michael, I'm your friend, and sure. You don't have to ask." said Ash.

"Hmm… how peculiar. You can understand me?" said Michael. At the same time Leaf shouted

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HIM?" Ash sweatdropped.

"Um… I don't know," said Ash. "I could ever since I was little. All the other kids teased me because of this. I don't like to talk about it."

"That's so sad," replied Leaf.

"I thought you acted surprised when you understood me before," said Sophie.

"Well, I kind of got used to doing that but after I on my pokémon journey I tried to stop," said Ash.

"Ok," said Sophie.

"Well c'mon, lets go, I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Ash.

"Yeah, we have to get to Pewter"- said Leaf, but she was interrupted.

"Leaf?" Ash asked, as he turned around. He turned around and saw a vileplume. "That's, weird, vileplume aren't usually found in Viridian Forest." Ash took out his pokedex and started to scan the vileplume.

"Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon. Using the largest flower petals in the world, it spreads large clouds of pollen that cause allergic reactions. Watch out for its sleep power Ash, said Dexter. He heard no reply. He looked around and saw Ash sleeping on the ground. (Don't question it) 'He has already been hit with it,' thought Dexter.

Ash and Leaf woke up to see they were in the same spot a before.

"Ash, you're finally awake. Some guy got his vileplume to use sleep power on you both. He stole your pokémon and put them in cages. He went to the east not too long ago. Follow him!" yelled Dexter.

"OUR POKEMON!" yelled Ash. "Let's go Leaf, we have to get our pokémon back." Ash and Leaf ran off in the direction that Dexter told him to.

"A shiny Bagon," said a voice. Ash and Leaf looked through a bush. "This will go for high money on the black market," he said.

"A pokémon poacher," whispered Ash. "We have to go help them," said Ash.

"How, we don't have any pokémon. What about your oddish?" asked Ash. "Bulbasaur was walking with you, but oddish was in your bag.

"Ash, you're brilliant," whispered Leaf.

"Oddish come on out," said Leaf. "Ash scan it with you're pokedex," said Leaf.

"Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around. This oddish is a male and knows the moves absorb, sweet scent, acid, poison powder, and stun spore," said Dexter.

"Great, we can use stun spore to stun the man and his vileplume," said Leaf.

"But stun spore doesn't affect grass type pokémon, said Ash.

"Why don't you have oddish stun the man and then battle the vileplume. While he's doing that, Ash can go around his truck and release all the wild pokémon. Then they can all overpower the vileplume," said Dexter.

"Dexter, you're so smart," said Leaf. "Lets climb up that tree to surprise him," said Leaf. Once they were in the tree, she whispered, "Oddish, use stun spore on that man."

"Odd, Oddish," oddish yelled while jumping down from the tree. The man had already been paralyzed and vileplume started battling the oddish. Ash then snuck around the back of the truck and started to release all of the pokémon. When he got to his pokémon, he said

"Guys, go in your pokeballs for now, the stun spore will ware off soon." Ash's pokémon just sighed as Ash returned them all. Ash looked all over the truck and then saw 2 cadges he missed. The pokémon in there looked badly beaten. He let them out, but they looked frightened. "Don't worry, I'm only going to help you," Ash said. The 2 pokémon seemed to calm down after that. Ash took out 2 potions and sprayed the 2 pokémon. "This will sting at first, but it will feel better after a little bit. The 2pokemon showed pain and while Ash was treating them,

"Did you really think, you would overpower me that easily? He was carrying Leaf, who appeared to be knocked out.

"Leaf," Ash exclaimed. "What did you do to her?" Ash asked.

"Aww, how cute. The little boy is worried about his girlfriend," said the man.

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Ash, but his face was very red.

"Whatever, I'm going to kill you. You let all of those pokémon escape. I could have made a fortune, there were 4 shiny pokémon, and 1 that wasn't shiny or the right color," said the man as he placed Leaf in the truck. The 2 pokémon were still hiding in the truck also. "Go, machoke," yelled the man Ash took out his pokedex and scanned it:

"Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work. This machoke looks tough, but you can't let him win. Whatever you do, don't send out Joe," said Dexter.

"Go, Michael!" yelled Ash. "Use sand attack, then use gust to spread it all over the area." Michael did what Ash said. The machoke and the man were having a hard time seeing.

"Machoke, don't take that, use karate chop," yelled the man. The machoke ran over to Michael, and attempted to karate chop him, but he missed de to the sand attack.

"Quickly Michael, use brave bird!" yelled Ash. Michael flew up high and quickly flew at machoke.

"Quick machoke, get out of there," the man said. But machoke was too slow and was hit with the brave bird. There was an explosion and lots of smoke.

"Michael, blow it away with gust, yelled Ash." When the smoke cleared, machoke was seen with swirls in his eyes.

" Machoke return," the man said. "You got lucky kid, but you'll never defeat this last one. Go dragonair!" the man yelled. Ash took out his pokedex and scanned it.

"Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. Dragonair has the ability to manipulate the elements as it wishes. This dragonair looks tough Ash, but it's his last pokémon and you still have all 3 of yours," said Dexter.

"Dragonair, use leer," yelled the man. Dragonair glared at pidgeotto. Pidgeotto shuddered from the glare he was receiving.

"Michael, use gust, then follow up with brave bird!" shouted Ash. Michael flapped his wings violently. It hit Dragonair, who was unable to dodge the gust. Then Michael dashed in with brave bird, and slammed into dragonair. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared, dragonair was still standing, but Michael was on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Michael, return," Ash said. "Go Joe!" Ash shouted. "Use double team, then sand attack, and finish it off with shadow ball." Suddenly, a bunch of copies of Joe appeared and they all sprayed sand at the dragonair. He then charged up a shadow ball and launched it at the dragonair. Dragonair, still blinded by the sand didn't see the shadow ball coming and couldn't dodge.

"Dragonair, use thunder wave!" shouted the man. Dragonair launched a weak electric shock at Joe, which made contact and paralyzed him.

"Joe, return," said Ash.

"Go Sophie" Ash said as he released the shiny dragon type pokémon. "Use leer, then rage, then headbutt." Sophie glared at the dragonair, then turned all red and charged at him with her head pointing at him. Due to the lowered defense of the dragonair and the raised attack of Sophie, dragonair fell over with swirls in its eyes.

"Great job Sophie," said Ash as he returned her. Ash looked at the man only to find him driving away in his truck. The 2 pokémon from before were still in there and so was Leaf. Ash knew he couldn't catch up to the truck by himself, so he called out Michael and healed him with the potion. "Michael, the guy in the truck has Leaf and 2 of the pokémon still there. Let's fly after them," he said. Ash hopped on Michael and they quickly flew up into the sky and towards the man in the truck.

**Authors notes: Hahaha another cliffhanger, I'm so evil. I wasn't originally going to do this, but I thought of it while I was writing the beginning of the chapter. Go vote on the Pikachu poll, I'm closing it next after I finish the next 2 chapters. In case you were wondering, I thought It would be cool if all Ash's pokémon hated the pokeballs, that way they would have bigger parts in the story. Sorry for the short chapter, but I love cliff hangers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: 3****rd**** part in Viridian forest and Ash's gym battle. Enjoy the chapter**

"Hurry Michael, we have to save them," yelled Ash, as they flew above the treetops. Ash and Michael located the guy's truck but could not catch up to them that easily. "Michael, try flying faster," yelled Ash. Michael kept on speeding up until suddenly white light appeared behind him and he went a lot faster.

"Michael has learned the move quick attack," said Dexter in his robotic voice.

"Michael, use quick attack to catch up to the truck," yelled Ash.

"Ok," said Michael, who was never excited. Ash and Michael were gaining on the truck until they flew past it.

"Ok, drop me on the truck and wait for me to get everyone off there the hit it with brave bird!" yelled Ash. Michael towered and slowed down a bit so him and Ash were directly above the truck. Ash jumped onto the moving truck, lost his balance, and fell over. He walked all over the truck, looking in all the cadges to see if there were anymore pokémon left. In one, he found the same two pokémon from before. One was a small jackal like pokémon. It was yellow and black, with red eyes and had weird bumps on its hands. It had a black mask surrounding its eyes with long dog-like ears hanging from the 2 sides of the mask. The other one was a small fox like pokémon. It was gray with a black mane and had a little puff like thing on its head. The tip of the puffy thing, its toes and its eyelids were red. It had big ears, kind of like a cat and on its head; it wore a cap with a red tip thing, and the rest was black. (The part that hangs over the front of your head is red, and the rest is black.)

They both looked scared. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Ash, as he slowly walked over to them. "I just came to get you and my friend off this truck and away from that evil person." The 2 pokémon looked hesitant, but followed him anyway because they remembered him from before, letting all the pokémon free.

Ash then looked for Leaf, but couldn't find here anywhere. He then looked threw the glass by the drivers seat and saw her unconscious next to the man. "This is going to be tougher then I thought," said Ash. "Do you two have any ideas?" asked Ash.

"Why don't you call down that pidgeotto up there," said the small jackal-like pokémon. "Maybe he can destroy the car with a move."

"That is a good idea, but I don't want to injure my friend," Ash said.

"How can you understand us?" they both asked.

"I'll tell you about this after we deal with this man," said Ash. The two pokémon seemed fine with this for now.

Ash then shouted to Michael, "Come down here, but don't use a move." Michael slowly descended to the truck.

"Why didn't I use a move on the truck?" asked Michael.

"That guy trapped Leaf in the truck," said Ash. "If you did, you could have hurt her. Return."

"So, what do we do now?" asked the small fox pokémon.

"I think we should wait till the man stops and gets out. He doesn't know were are here and I can sense that he is not going to stop soon," said the small jackal pokémon. "This can give us time to strategize."

"I think that we should wait for the guy to stop, then attack him," said Ash. "We don't have any other option without it hurting Leaf."

"I guess that could work," said the fox pokémon.

"Cool, so while we wait here, why don't you tell me about yourselves," said Ash.

"Ok, well I have been treated poorly by my species because I have an odd coloring. They call me a curse from the gods. This same guy always goes to where I am to try to catch me. All the other pokémon think it's all my fault and hate me. Every one except her," he said, pointing to the small fox. This time he actually caught me, but you helped us escape," he said.

"I'll tell you about me later, I don't like to talk about it," said the fox.

"What about you, is your life bad too? Or are you happy with your life?"

"Well all the other children made fun of me because I can understand pokémon. Then, I tried to hide it from them. Some kids, like Gary, still make fun of me. Others forgot about it. Ever since I left on my pokémon journey, I've been so happy. I've made tons of new friends who don't care about stuff like that," said Ash.

"Wow, so your kind of like us," the jackal pokémon said. "It would be cool to have a nice trainer like you, who not only understands us, but can relate to us. Can we come with you on your journey," he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to have you on the team," said Ash. "Is that ok with you too?" Ash asked the small fox pokémon.

"Yes!" he shouted. But suddenly the truck stopped.

"Oh no, he must have heard you," Ash whispered. "Quick, get in the pokeballs, then he won't see you." Ash then held up 2 pokeballs and they both tapped them. The two pokémon didn't resist and were caught instantly.

The man then stepped out of the truck, and came around to the back. Ash didn't have anywhere to hide, and was saw by the man.

"You again!" he shouted. "I thought I lost you at the forest?"

"Did you really think I would just let you kidnap my friend?" asked Ash.

"Well, no"…, said the man. Ash sweatdropped. "But I was going to kill her to get revenge on you for letting all those pokémon get away. I thought I got away from you, but since I have no pokémon left, I'm not going to risk getting caught and thrown in jail!" he shouted as he ran off into the woods. "I'll be back for you when you least expect it," and with that, he was gone.

"Great, he got away," Ash said. He then released his two new pokémon and scanned them with his pokedex. (I think by now you should know what they are)

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Riolu is a fighting type pokémon native to the Sinnoh region. It has the ability prankster (hidden ability) and has a timid nature. The unusual coloring suggests that he is a shiny pokémon. He is a male and knows the moves foresight, quick attack, endure, counter, feint, and force palm."

"Cool, that's a great move set, said Ash "What's your name?" asked Ash.

"My names Danny. I can sense high levels of aura radiating from you," said Riolu. "Also, I would prefer if I could stay out of that ball thing. It's rather… uncomfortable.

"Cool, I guess," said Ash. "We can talk about that aura stuff later." Ash scanned the other pokémon.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people. Zorua is a dark type pokémon native to the Unova region. It has the ability Illusion and has an impish nature. (mischievous) This Zorua is a female and knows the moves scratch, leer, pursuit, fake tears, fury swipes and feint attack. It also has the egg move copycat.

"Now your stuck with me and my tricks," zorua said as he laughed

mischievously.

"What's your name?" asked Ash.

"The names Zoey," said Zoey. "Do you mind if I use my ability to turn into a human and walk with you sometimes Ash?"

"Go ahead. I'm not the boss of you," Ash said. Suddenly a light enveloped Zoey and she transformed into a human. She had a light skin color, red eyes and long black hair. The hair was over one of her eyes and was red by her bangs. She was very small, sort of like Ash, and was wearing a black hoodie with her hood on and her blue and black hat over that. She was also wearing jeans and black sunglasses, that you could sort of see through, over her eyes.

"Cool!" Ash said. "You look like a human form of you. Ok, now that that's all settled, lets go wake up Leaf. I bet she will be surprised to see you two."

Ash then released all his other pokémon and introduced the new two team members, and then they all walked over to where Leaf is. Ash tried to shake her awake, but she would not wake up. "The sleep powder must have really taken a toll on her," said Ash. "While we wait Danny, we can talk about that aura stuff you were talking about."

"I sense a lot of aura from within you," said Danny. "Once I evolve into a Lucario, we can do aura training, and train you in the ways of aura. We can finish this discussion when I evolve." Just as Danny said that, they all heard a groan. They looked over to Leaf and saw she was starting to wake up. (what luck, don't question it)

"Leaf, your finally awake," said Ash. "That sleep powder really had you out for a while. It's lucky the first one only lasted a few minutes."

"Who is that?" Leaf asked, pointing to Zoey. "And what's that pokémon?" she asked, pointing to Danny.

"These are my two new pokémon," said Ash. First he pointed to Zoey and said: "This Is Zoey, my zorua." She then transformed back into a zorua. The other one is Danny, my Riolu," he said pointing to Danny. "They are both rare, out of Kanto pokémon.

"Cool!" said Leaf. "It can transform! You can tell me about what happened while I was asleep later. For now, lets go to Pewter City." Ash sweatdropped.

"Um. I don't really know where we are…" said Ash.

"Just use Michael to see if we are by a city," she said.

"Good, I thought you were going to blow up again," said Ash.

"Don't try me," she warned.

"Yeah, yeah… Go Michael," Ash said. "Fly up and see if we are by any cities." Michael just flew up and after a few seconds, came back down.

"There is a city to your left in about 500 ft.," said Michael. (Don't question the luck)

"Cool, we lucked out," said Leaf.

"Yeah, lets go, we have to catch up to Gary," Ash whined as Zoey hopped on Ash's shoulder and laughed sinisterly. "Are you going to do that a lot?" Ash asked Zoey. She just nodded as they started walking to Pewter City. Joe then hopped on his hat, Sophie walked beside him while Michael flew above him. Ash just sighed. If he knew his pokémon would sit on him, we wouldn't let them out as much.

(Time skip) in pokémon center

"Finally, we made it out of that forest," said Ash. "Let's go get some rooms, it's almost night time." Ash and Leaf went up to nurse Joy and asked her for two rooms. Nurse joy handed them both a room key and told them how to get to their rooms. "Ok, see you tomorrow Leaf," said Ash. Ash then walked to his room with all his pokémon out beside him. He opened the door, placed his stuff down, and then went to the cafeteria to eat food. Then after he did that, he went to bed.

The next morning, Ash rose out of bed. All his pokémon were wondering why he got up so early. "Time to go train for the gym match," Ash said.

"Why so early?" Joe asked/moaned.

"Get over it." Said Ash. "Don't worry, I'll get you guys something for your hard work. We aren't going to do too much."

"Let's just get it over with," said Zoey as she hopped on Ash's shoulder. "The sooner we finish, the more fun we can have."

"Yeah, what she said. After the training and gym battle, we can do whatever you want," said Ash. "Let's go." Ash and the pokémon walked out of his room and out of the pokémon center. They then walked into the forest. "Ok, Sophie, Zoey, and Danny, you guys work on defense. Michael and Joe are going to be launching attacks at you. Stand there, and try to stay up as long as you can. Whoever stays up the longest gets the title, "Supreme overlord of pokémon," said Ash.

"I want that title!" shouted Sophie.

"I'm going to win," said Zoey. Danny was just standing there awkwardly.

"I've been Ash's pokémon the longest, therefore I will win," said Sophie.

"Sophie, we never trained in defense before," said Ash.

"Right…" she said.

"Joe, you use shadow ball and Michael, you use gust and quick attack," said Ash. Joe and Michael started launching shadow balls and gust and quick attacks at Sophie, Zoey and Danny.

"I'll get you Ash," said Zoey as she was hit with another quick attack. "I'll get you good."

Right…" Ash said as he sweatdropped.

(time skip)

The first one to go down was Zoey. She had lasted for about 3.5 minutes. Ash returned her and watched Sophie and Danny. They both looked like they were about to drop. Joe used shadow ball on Sophie while pidgeotto used quick attack on Danny. Both attacks hit at the exact same time. Sophie and Danny both fell over, and were struggling to get up. Danny managed to get up to his feet first, but his legs were wobbling. Sophie soon got up also, but fell to the floor with swirls in her eyes.

"I'm the supreme… overlord of …pokémon," said Danny.

"Great job Danny," said Ash. "I'm going to return all of you for now." Ash then retuned all of his pokémon, and walked back to the pokémon center. When he got there, he asked Nurse Joy to heal his pokémon and went to go call prof. Oak and his mom.

His mom answered the phone and when she saw him, she said, "Hey Ash, how is your journey so far. Where are you by the way?"

"I'm in Pewter City, and I'm doing great. I met lots of cool pokémon along the way," said Ash.

"Oh, that's great honey. Where are all of your pokémon?" she asked.

"They are getting healed right now. He did some training this morning and I'm healing them for the gym battle," said Ash.

"Good luck honey, I'll see you later," she said.

"Thanks, bye," said Ash. "Ok, now I have to call the Professor."

"Oh, hello Ash," said Prof. Oak when he answered the phone. "How is your journey so far?" he asked.

"It's fun," said Ash. "I met some cool pokémon. Some of them are out of region pokémon."

"Really, which ones?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Well, I caught a riolu and a zorua," said Ash. "The riolu is shiny."

"Really!" shouted Prof. Oak. "Would you mind if I study them sometime?" he asked.

"Sure, but not now, I'm going to do my first gym battle," said Ash.

"Good luck Ash," said the Professor. "I'll see you later," he said as he hung up.

"Ash, your pokémon are fully healed," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks," said Ash. Nurse Joy just nodded at him. He then released all his pokémon. "Hey guys, we are going to do our gym battle soon. Who wants to do it?" Ash asked.

All of his pokémon said, "pick me."

"Well, since Danny won the competition, I'll let him do it," said Ash.

"Yes!" Danny shouted as he stuck his tongue out at Sophie and Zoey, since they were arguing so much about them going to win.

"Michael is a flying type and this is a rock gym, so I don't think it would be a good idea to use him. Joe is a normal type and Sophie only knows normal and fire type moves, so I think, Zoey will go too. If its more then two on two, I will let Joe go," he said. "Don't worry, you guys can battle the next battle," he said to Michael and Sophie. Zoey snickered and transformed into her human form.

"Ok, now we will go eat and wait for Leaf, then we can go do the gym battle," said Ash. Ash and his pokémon walked over to the food place, sat down and ate. Of course, Ash ate the most.

"Wow Ash, how can you eat that much and be so skinny?" Ash turned his head and saw Leaf.

"Oh, your finally awake. Ready for the gym battle. Hurry up and eat," said Ash. Leaf just sighed at Ash's impatience and ate breakfast. Once she was done, they left to go to the gym. "Ok guys," Ash said to his pokémon. "I'm going to return you for now." They all sighed and got sucked up by the pokeball. Ash and Leaf continued to walk down the road until they got to the gym. "Do you want to go first?" asked Ash.

"You go first," said Leaf. They both opened the giant doors to find themselves in a dark room.

"Who dares to challenge me," said a voice.

"I do," said Ash. Suddenly the lights flickered on to reveal a tall dark skinned man. (Eyes? No eyes? I don't know)

"I am Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City. Which one of you wants to challenge me first?" he asked.

"I will. I'm Ash, from Pallet Town," said Ash.

"Ok, go geodude," said Brock as he threw a pokeball. Out came a small rock pokémon with arms.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks."

"Ok then, go Zoey," Ash said as he threw a pokeball.

"A geodude. (How long have you been on your journey for?" asked Brock.

"A few days," said Ash.

"You can't win." Brock said.

"We'll show you!" Ash shouted. "Zoey, use feint attack."

"A geodude can't learn feint attack!" Brock shouted. But Zoey used feint attack anyway, confusing Brock. Geodude got hit, because he was surprised too.

"Great job Zoey, use leer," Ash said. Zoey then glared at geodude, causing its defense to go down.

"There's something weird about this geodude," said Brock. "Geodude, use rock polish. Then follow up with rollout." Geodude started polishing itself on the ground and hen rolled at Zoey. Ash and Zoey didn't expect it to be that fast, so Zoey was hit. Suddenly, a glow appeared around Zoey, and she was turned back to a zorua. She then skipped to Ash, and gave him her hat. Then, she turned around and went back on the battlefield.

"A zorua, that's why. Those are rare in Kanto," said Brock. "I guess I have underestimated you," said Brock.

"Yes you have," said Ash. "Zoey, use leer again. Then use feint attack." Zoey glared at geodude again causing its defense to go down even more. Then, all of a sudden she disappeared.

"Geodude, keep your guard up," said Brock. Zoey then reappeared behind geodude at rammed him. Due to geodude's defense being lowered, it was a hard hit. Geodude looked like he was going to feint soon. "Smart Ash, but you won't defeat us," Brock said. "Geodude, use rollout again." Geodude listened to Brock and rolled at Zoey. "Quick geodude, turn around." Ash and Zoey didn't expect geodude to turn around so quickly so Zoey was hit once again.

"Don't give up Zoey," said Ash. "Use feint attack again to finish it off." Zoey disappeared again.

"Geodude, turn around and get ready to use tackle," he said. Geodude turned around and was getting ready. Brock thought he was ready. Or was he?

Zoey appeared behind geodude again and rammed into geodude. Brock just looked shocked when he saw Geodude was on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Send out your next pokémon," said the referee.

"You got lucky Ash, but you will never defeat this pokémon," said Brock as he returned geodude. "Go Onix," he said as he threw a pokeball. A giant rock snake appeared and roared.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour."

Zoey looked scared, so Ash recalled her. "Go Danny," shouted Ash as he released the shiny Riolu. He looked scared too, but that was because of his nature. "Ready to battle Ash," he said.

"I have never seen that pokémon before," said Brock. "Whatever, Onix, use bind."

"Danny, dodge with quick attack, then use force palm," said Ash.

Danny dodged the large pokémon and used force palm. Due to it being super effective, Onix screamed in pain. "Quick Danny again," said Ash. Danny waked the giant rock snake, which was starting to look tired now.

"Onix, use tackle," said Brock. Since Onix was so close to Riolu, Ash knew he couldn't dodge it.

"Danny, use counter, quick!" yelled Ash. Brock and Ash both thought Danny was done for, but as Onix slammed into Danny, he screamed, and fell to the floor. Danny also screamed and due to Onix's heavy weight, it felt more like a giga impact, and he fainted also.

"That was a good battle Ash, I didn't expect your pokémon to be so strong at the first gym," said Brock. "You've defiantly earned the bolder badge," he said as he handed Ash the badge.

"Thanks Brock, that was a great battle. I'd love to battle you again sometime," said Ash.

"I'd like that," said Brock. "Once I get my pokémon healed, you can battle me too," he said to Leaf.

"Ok, how long will that take?" asked Leaf.

"Just wait here a few minutes," said Brock as he walked into another room.

**Authors notes: Sorry I had to end it but I couldn't think of anything interesting to happen there and that was like the only time I didn't want to have a time skip. (Don't ask me why) Pikachu poll is closing soon so vote cause it's still tied. Do you not like my story anymore? Almost no one has been reviewing it. Boo **** T-T :-( Anyway, if you guys don't like it I will stop because writing is so hard for me. I am on the 6****th**** chapter and had writers block 4 times already. Go review for me please I need to know if you guys like it or not. Give me ideas so I don't get writers block again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: ****Hi peoples. I have decided to stop this story. JK :P anyway, I am stopping calling the pokémon names cause it is confusing me and some of the readers. Ch. 7 is going to be so legit (not really…) Its just Leaf's gym battle and the mt. Moon chapter. Pika poll is officially closed and you will have to wait till later to find out if he is in, cause if he is, I won't do it right away. **

** Have any of you ever tried Sinnoh poke radar chaining. I always seem to mess it up right before I can get the shiny pokémon. Any tips? Please help me! I need to get a shiny bagon and ralts before the release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. But enough about me, behold… ME! (JK really just Ch. 7. Aww... I thought me would be more exciting, but its not) **

** Why can't I own pokémon? I'm usually a good kid. What did I do to deserve having to admit I don't own pokémon? (Disclaimer)**

**Ch. 7 **

Leaf and Brock stared each other down. (skip the dumb referee part)

"Go, geodude," yelled Brock.

"Go, oddish," yelled Leaf. "Oddish, start things off with sweet scent, then use sleep powder."

Oddish let out a sweet scent that made geodude's evasiveness fall. Oddish then let out a bunch of spores in geodude's direction.

"Geodude, dodge with rollout," said Brock. Geodude was too busy smelling the scent and got hit by the sleep powder. Geodude collapsed and was snoring gently. "Oh no, geodude!" yelled Brock.

"Oddish, use absorb," said Leaf. Tendrils came out of Oddish, attached to geodude and started sucking the energy out of geodude. Since it is 4times super effective, it did major damage to geodude. "Use absorb again Oddish," said Leaf."

"Geodude, you have to wake up," yelled Brock. (for those of you who don't know, in the anime gym leaders can't switch out pokémon) But it was too late, Oddish already used absorb and geodude fell to the ground fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, send out your next pokémon," said the referee.

"You're good but you won't be able to take this pokémon down," go Onix," yelled Brock as he released the giant rock snake.

"Oddish, use sweet scent," yelled Leaf. Onix just stood there, as he smelled the scent. "Now oddish, use acid, then use poison powder." Oddish released poison sludge and shot it towards the large rock snake. It hit Onix, and just as he snapped out of the trance, he got hit by a bunch of purple spores.

"Oh no, Onix is poisoned. We have to end this quick Onix, yelled Brock. Use bind, then slam him on the ground and use tackle. Even though Onix was poisoned, he was still able to move pretty fast. Onix grabbed oddish, and squeezed him tight. Onix then threw him on the ground and tackled him. It did immense damage to Oddish, due to Onix's weight. Onix struggled to get up, but when he did, it showed a fainted oddish.

"Challenger, send out your next pokémon," said the ref as Leaf returned her oddish.

"Go bulbasaur," she said. "Use vine whip, finish him off quick!" she yelled. Onix was flinching form the effect of the poison and he got hit with the vine whip, which did major damage to the Onix.

"Onix, use tackle," yelled Brock.

"Bulbasaur, dodge and use leech seed," yelled Leaf. Bulbasaur dodged to the left and shot out a seed from its bulb. The seed hit Onix and started forming vines around it, which were then sucking out the energy from Onix. Due to all of Onix's energy being drained from the leech seed and poison, Onix fainted.

"That was a great battle Leaf," said Brock as he walked up to her. "Here is the boulder badge," said Brock.

"Thanks Brock," said Leaf as she walked toward Ash. "Bulbasaur return, she shouted. You did a great job."

"Great job Leaf," said Ash. "C'mon, we have to go to the next city. There's another gym at Cerulean city," said Ash.

"Ok, lets go," she said as they walked out of the gym. Ash then released all of his pokémon.

"Hey guys, we're heading to Cerulean city," said Ash, as Zorua hopped onto his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, did we win?" asked Bagon.

"Yeah, we got the badge," said Ash. "That was a tough battle though. (not really)

Ash and Leaf walked down the road until they got to a giant mountain. "This mountain leads to Cerulean city," said Leaf. "We just have to get through there. It shouldn't take that long," she said as they entered the dark cave.

They walked down the path and saw some wild pokémon. Ash saw a lot of pokémon he recognized such as sandshrew, clefa, and paras, to the side of the path. But as they got further into the cave, it got darker. Ash had to return all of his pokémon so they wouldn't get separated from him.

Ash and Leaf have been walking around for hours, trying to find the way out. "How are we going to make it out now, we don't have a single fire type or a pokémon that knows flash," said Leaf.

"Why don't we ask a wild pokémon for help?" asked Ash. "Maybe they will know the way out."

"How will we find one though, its too dark," said Leaf.

"We can just follow the sounds and hope one is a wild pokémon," said Ash.

They both followed a sound around the cave until they saw a little more light. "Maybe were getting close to the exit now," said Leaf.

"No, were just back at the beginning," said Ash as he pointed to a sign that said Pewter city.

"Were never going to make it to Cerulean city," said Leaf.

"Well, maybe now that it's lighter in here, we can find a wild pokémon for help," said Ash as he approached a zubat. "Hey, do you know the way to the other exit?" asked Ash. Zubat didn't respond but just started flying away, as if he was going somewhere. "Hey, wait for us," he said as he pulled Leaf so they could chase the zubat.

"Is it just me, or does it sound like there is water nearby?" asked Leaf.

"It does, maybe we should slow down," said Ash. "We don't want to fall in."

Ash and Leaf walked toward the river until they found it. (I know there isn't a river in Mt. moon but too bad for you) "Hey Ash, come over here, I can feel the water. Maybe if we follow it, we could find the way out," said Leaf.

"That's a good idea," said Ash. "Hey, listen to that, it doesn't sound like any pokémon we've seen in here before. I'm going to catch it. Go, riolu!" he yelled as he threw a pokeball. Out came the shiny riolu.

"Ready to fight," said riolu.

"Hey, riolu, you can sense other living things right?" asked Ash.

"Yes," riolu replied.

"Try to sense that wild pokémon and use force palm," said Ash. Riolu ran up to the wild pokémon and wacked it with his palm. "Great, now use quick attack," yelled Ash. The wild pokémon, who was on the ground still, got hit by riolu and was sent flying into a wall. "Go pokeball," yelled Ash, as he threw the ball at where he thought the wild pokémon was.

The ball hit the pokémon and it was absorbed into the ball. The ball wiggled back and forth. The pokémon inside was obviously trying to escape. But its attempts were useless, as it was caught anyway. "Where is the pokeball?" asked Ash, as he felt around for the pokémon. "Riolu, can you help me?" asked Ash.

"Sure Ash," said Riolu as he walked over to the pokeball, picked it up and gave it to Ash. Ash then scanned it with his pokedex.

"Porygon, the virtual pokémon. Porygon is a Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code. It is capable of moving freely in cyberspace. Porygon is genderless and knows the moves conversion 2, tackle, conversion, sharpen, psybeam, agility, and recover. It has the ability download and has a brave nature. Porygon aren't usually found in the wild."

"How'd you get here Porygon?" asked Ash.

"A mean scientist was here with me, but then he released me because I was too weak."

"That's not nice," said Ash. "I'm sure you're much stronger then he said you are. My names Ash, and I bet were going to be great friends."

"Hey Ash, do you hear that?" asks Leaf.

"Yeah, it sounds like a bunch of pokémon," said Ash.

"A zubat swarm is coming this way, return me and run," said porygon.

"Return porygon," said Ash. "C'mon Leaf," said Ash as he grabbed her hand and started running.

"Ash, it sounds like it's getting louder," said Leaf.

Suddenly, a bunch of zubats swarmed Ash and Leaf and started attacking them. "What do we do now?" asked Ash. "Our pokémon can't defeat this many zubats." Suddenly, Ash heard a voice.

"Be gone intruders," said the voice. Ash heard Leaf scream.

"Ash, help!" she screamed.

"What did you do to her?" asked Ash.

"We knocker her into the stream," said the voice. "Now, she will either drown or get lucky and get out of the mountain. Of course, there's always the fork in the river. One side is save and leads out of the mountain, but the other side leads to a waterfall that will drop her deeper into the mountain. She is most likely doomed."

Ash didn't respond. He just jumped into the river and tried to go down as fast as he could. It was getting brighter and brighter as Ash got further down the stream. Eventually, he could see Leaf floating down the stream. She looked unconscious, but she saw him too. She was about to scream out, but hit something and fell unconscious.

What the voice said was true and Ash saw the fork. Ash didn't know which side was which, but he went to the side that Leaf was on. He was catching up to her, but it was slowly getting darker. Ash was finding it hard to see, and he could feel the river getting stronger.

Ash could only see a small glow up ahead. Ash could see Leaf was very close to him. He then grabbed her hand and hoped that this wasn't the waterfall side. But Ash was never known to be lucky. Ash felt the river getting even stronger almost to the point where it was like a rapid. Ash knew that this was the waterfall side, and mentally cursed his bad luck.

Ash then saw the waterfall. 'Why me, I'm too young to die' Ash thought. But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt something hard hit his knee. Ash winced in pain, and found it hard to move his knee. But he couldn't worry about that now. The waterfall was getting closer, and all he did was hold onto Leaf tighter and put her on top of him so he could cushion her landing. Ash then closed his eyes as they started falling.

Ash was falling for about 20 seconds and when he hit the water, it hurt, a lot. (Mostly cause he was kind of in a belly lop, so he could protect Leaf better) Ash suck deeper into the water, and hit the bottom of the lake. (it's a river that leads to an underground lake) All Ash felt was pain, but he swam as hard as he could, dragging Leaf to the surface. When he got there, he went to land, which was pretty far away.

He then made it to shore, and took out some extra cloths, and started drying Leaf and himself off. Ash looked at the shirt after he dried himself off. It was covered in blood. 'I must have hit that floor hard,' thought Ash. Ash then laid on the rocky floor. 'I fell tired. I must be fainting from all the bleeding I've been doing,' thought Ash as he fell unconscious too.

**(I should end it here, but then I might forget what I'm thinking about right now, so you guys got lucky. For now.)**

Ash woke up, and wondered where he was. He felt something warm to his side, and saw that Leaf was hugging him in her sleep. Ash blushed, and tried to get up. He had to find a way out of Mt. Moon and get medical attention. Leaf wouldn't get off of him, so he sighed and lifted her up.

Ash winced from the pain, but knew it would be better if he found medical attention sooner, so he lifted her up and started walking around the unknown cave. Ash saw a path that led up and walked over to it, only to hear a sound. It sounded like a hissing noise. 'I have to get out of here soon,' thought Ash.

Ash walked a little faster, and ignored the pain in his leg. He walked up the path, and was at a dead end. The only way he could get over was to jump a few feet. Ash was about to turn back, but he then saw the exit a little further down. Ash was still carrying Leaf and knew he had to get out of the cave. Ash didn't want to risk falling, but he also didn't want to risk getting lost again. 'I have to try jumping it,' thought Ash.

Ash then prepared for the jump, and was about to jump when he heard the hissing sound again. Ash turned around and saw an angry arbok coming up behind. Ash didn't waste anytime and jumped over the ledge. Ash found it far easier then he thought it would be. The arbok couldn't jump and just hissed at Ash as he walked away. Ash was a few feet from the exit, when a metal cage fell down onto him. 'Seriously,' Ash thought.

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie, as she walked out from behind the exit.

"And make it double," said James, as he walked out from behind the exit with meowth.

"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," said James.

"Jessie," said Jessie.

"James," said James.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.

"Meowth, that's right," said Meowth.

"Give us all your pokémon, or you and your girlfriend will be stuck here and starve," said Jessie.

Ash looked down and remembered he was still carrying Leaf. "I'm just carrying her because she got hurt and is unconscious," said Ash, as he turned red. "And I won't give you my pokémon," said Ash.

"Sure…" said Meowth.

"Twerp has a girlfriend, twerp has a girlfriend," Jessie and James said as they danced around. Ash just stood there, looking at them like they were retarded. (They did look retarded)

"Shut up, you old hag!" yelled Ash. "Let us out of here!"

"What did you just call me?" asked Jessie. Her face blew up and she had a giant tick mark on her forehead.

Ash put Leaf down and took out all his pokeballs. "Guys, try to destroy the cage," said Ash as he threw them. All of Ash's pokémon were using their strongest attacks, but it didn't work. Riolu looked disappointed, and suddenly looked determined as a white glow surrounded him.

"He's evolving," said Ash as he stared in wonder.

"Lucario," shouted Lucario, as the white glow faded. Lucario then made a blue ball of energy in his hands and threw it at the cadge walls, which exploded on contact, injuring Ash and Leaf further, and continued towards the trio of Rockets.

"Were blasting off again!" they yelled as they flew out the cave door and into the sky.

"Thanks Lucario," said Ash. "You evolved to save us all."

"You guys are my friends, and I wanted to help you," said Lucario.

"Ok, lets go to Cerulean City, and fast," said Ash. "Return," yelled Ash, as all of his pokémon were returned. Ash then picked up Leaf and walked toward the city. Ash saw a sign that said Cerulean city on it, but under that, it said: Gary was here, Ash is a loser. Ash got mad and tried to run, but he was too injured to run, and just continued walking.

(time skip)

Ash made it to Cerulean City by sunset. Some of the people there asked him what happened or if he needed any help. All Ash asked was the directions to the hospital. (Which in this is in the pokémon center but in a different section)

Ash finally got to the hospital and asked for help. Ash and Leaf were both taken to rooms and treated. A doctor asked what happened to them and Ash explained the whole story. The doctor wrote some things down, and walked out of the room. Ash had nothing serious, just a few big scratches. Leaf had the same thing, except a giant scratch on her leg.

After Ash got out, he went to visit Leaf in her room. The doctors said she was fine, and should be waking up soon. Ash waited for a while, until Leaf woke up and saw Ash.

"Ash what happened?" she asked. "You're all scratched up." Ash explained the whole story of what happened. Leaf turned red when Ash mentioned that she was hugging him in her sleep, but Ash was too busy telling the story to notice. After he was done, Leaf said "Sorry," and looked down.

"Why are you sorry Leaf?" asked Ash. "It could've happened to anyone. All that matters is that were ok."

"Yeah, but because of me you got all scratched up. Did you look in a mirror yet?" she asked. "You have so many cuts all over your face, and your cloths are ripped up. (Somehow, Ash never lost his hat)

Ash moved over to the bed, looked her in the eye, and said: "This isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. Besides, if it helps, you're all scratched up too. Just don't worry about it."

"Ok, whatever," said Leaf. "C'mon, lets go, we didn't get any serious injuries so we can go now."

"Ok, lets go," said Ash.

Leaf got up, and walked over to the door with Ash following her.

**Authors notes: That was a long chapter, I think. And what a bad ending too. I was rushing it at certain parts especially the ending cause I'm not good with that stuff, but I finally finished. I will try to get chapter 8 up soon, and hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Sorry for the long wait but I've been playing pokémon omega ruby so much lately. **

**Do any of you have a bug friend safari with illumise or just an illumise with a hidden ability? I really need one with a hidden ability so help me please. I will put my friend code at the bottom of the chapter. I really need this soon, so this chapter is going to be short so you can see it sooner. Thanks for the help **** (if you do)**

Ch. 8

Ash and Leaf walked down the road looking for the gym. The only thing they found that wasn't a house was some weird show hall with a giant dewgong over the door.

"Let's go ask for directions," said Leaf. "I'm sure someone knows the way."

"Maybe," said Ash, as they walked into the building.

They arrived in a big room with a bunch of people in bleachers. In the middle of the bleachers was a pool with 3 girls swimming around. The people were cheering and the girls got out of the pool. The people in the bleachers walked out of the pool area.

Ash and Leaf decided to look around the building to see if anyone knew where the gym was. On the way, they bumped into the three girls doing the performance. The girls saw them and looked up.

"We don't do autographs right now," said the blonde one. (not sure what their names are+

"We aren't here for your autographs, we just want to know where the gym in this town is," said Ash.

"We are the gym leaders," they all said. "We are the 3 sensational sisters. We do water shows and are gym leaders."

"Great, I challenge you to a gym battle," said Ash.

"Ok follow us," said the purple haired girl.

Ash and Leaf followed the 3 girls to a pool with colored pads on it. "Ok, here take this," the blonde girl, holding out a badge shaped like a water drop.

"What's this?" asked Leaf.

"This is what you came for, right?" asked the blue haired girl.

"But we never battled you," said Ash.

"We were like, totally destroyed by some trainers from this place called Pallet. We have no more pokémon except for this useless golden. Come back later and we can battle you."

"I'm not going to let you do this again," said a voice. She had orange hair and blah, blah, you all know who I'm talking about.

"Who are you?" asked Leaf.

"I'm the 4th sensational sister," she said. "The name's Misty."

"No, it's 3 sensational sisters and one runt," said the blonde haired girl.

"I'll show you," she yelled. "I accept your challenge," she said to Ash. "We can have a 2 on 2 battle. Go staryu!"

"Go pidgeotto," said Ash. "Use gust, then charge in with brave bird."

"Dodge staryu," said Misty. Pidgeotto flapped his wings to fast and the gust blew staryu before he could dodge. Pidgeotto then dashed at staryu and slammed into him.

"Oh no, staryu," yelled Misty. "Use water pulse," she yelled.

"Blow it back with gust," yelled Ash. Pidgeotto flapped his wings and created a huge gust that blew back the water pulse at staryu. Staryu was sent flying and hit the wall hard. His core was blinking, signifying that he fainted.

"Return staryu," said Misty. "You won't beat this one, go starmie," she yelled.

"Return pidgeotto, go zorua," said Ash.

"I don't care what pokémon that is, you won't beat staryu," said misty. "Use hydro pump," said Misty.

"Dodge and use feint attack, then follow up with pursuit," said Ash. Zorua suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Starmie running into it. Starmie was sent flying and struggled to get up since it was super effective. Zorua then used pursuit. (not sure what the motion looks like) Starmie's core was blinking signifying that it fainted.

"But… how?" asked Misty.

"Zorua is a dark type pokémon while Starmie is part psychic so it is super effective," said Ash.

"Oh, well god match," said Misty. "Here, you won the cascade badge," said Misty handing Ash the badge. "If you want to battle for the badge, wait until I heal up my pokémon," Misty said to Leaf.

**Authors notes: Told you it was a short chapter, sorry. Until next time, see ya. Also P.M. me your friend code. Mine is 0963-1210-7559. Vote on the poll I'm putting up later. It should be on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: I am sorry to inform you that this story is going to be discontinued. I don't really like how it's coming out but if someone else wants to take the story and continue/ change it private message me.**


End file.
